Candy
by legaldruglover
Summary: There are estimated to be about 100 child murders from abductions each year. 74 of abducted children who are murdered are dead within three hours of abduction. From all these children, what is to keep one alive, safe, and well?
1. Chapter 1

Candy

Summery: About 1100 children are killed from abuse each year. Around 400,000 missing, lost or injured, almost 500,00 runaways, 100,000 throw away, about 300,000 family abductions, 100,000 non-family abductions, and 3-4,00 successful non-family abductions. There are estimated to be about 100 child murders from abductions each year. 74 of abducted children who are murdered are dead within three hours of abduction.//National Statistics for Lost Missing and Abducted Children// From all these children, what is to keep one alive, safe, and well? In the middle of gang war's and desperate adults , nothing is to stop one from wishing to kidnap the youngest, and most fragile of the yet to develop gang. Ponyboy Curtis. But is there more to it then that?

Chapter One

Layout

"Mommy I wasn't some candy, can we please have some candy?!"Little Ponyboy Curtis, age four and a half years old, tugged impatiently on his mothers sleeve while he and Sodapop, his older brother, were begging constantly for candy as it was their second time passing the small sweet shop. The mother, beautiful; not in a movie star fashion, but in a humble housewife look-nodded smiling.

"Yes, but not to much. Remember to get some for Darry and Daddy to, "she smiled to the and let them lead her way to the shop. It was a fairly small shop, short shelf's of candy all around, surrounding the main room, one small shelf of main candy's in the middle so it made a slightly homey area.

"Hmm," said the old man who owned the shop alone, hair graying and skin wrinkling, yet his eyes still bright, strengthened with wisdom," Mrs. Curtis. We're here again I see? And do you think you might be staying here for good?"

Wither he meant in the town or the shop it was unknown to most, yet Mrs. Curtis answered, "My husband and I have thought about it and am thinking of moving out when Pony's about 15 and can drive, "she looked lovingly to her two boys, eyes shining with mirth as they rummaged through the chocolates and sour candies, "Pony misses the country. He seemed to like it more, besides the fact that he's made close friends with some boy's - as have the other two-one particular named Johnny."

"Aaah yes," Said the old man smiling, "Johnny. Bright young lad. Intelligent, sweet, often comes in here with his older sister. Yes he is a fine lad,' "the man looked to the boy's as they looked at the new assessment of 'Wonka' candies-a new fad among the child population as for the new book and movie release Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory."I can see why their friends."

"Mommy "said a young voice and they saw Soda and Ponyboy grinning, dozen's of chocolates and other sweets in their hands," We want these."

The young woman sighed, out of sadness one might say, as she shook her head, "Now Sodapop, Ponyboy, you both know we don't have that kind of money to be spending. Go put a few of those Wonka one's a way, and those poppy one's and then some."

"But mom "came similar whines.

"No butt's, put those away, "she was cut off as the store owner put a hand on her shoulder.

Smiling he said softly, "Let 'em keep it. It isn't like no one is going buy it. It'll expire before many come to raid my stash."It was true. The old man didn't get much business, much less very many well paying customers. "But-"

"No, "he smiled kindly, "I love kids. Their happiness is enough to fill the whole world with joy."

She staired at him for a moment. Thoughts of how he must have it hard enough, but also ones of her children begging came to mind, sighing she made up her mind."All right, "she said, "You boy's can keep it."

As the boy's ran outside cheering she turned, "You can keep this much, "She gave him a five and a one with some random change, "It's all I have. Pleas, keep it. I know you don't have much."

The man smiled gently, "You're a very good and generous woman, Mrs. Curtis, and I wish their were more people like you and you're family. Pleas, do me a favor, and make those children happy. "he loved children, that was well known, yet he had never had any-losing his wife to a car accident at age 30 with her pregnant. He hadn't been their-it had been a taxi- yet it still pained him deeply. He now dictated his life to making people happy.

"Thank you David. Well, good bye, "she laughed as her boy's voice's begged her to hurry up out the door, and she followed waving behind her shoulder.

"Good by Mrs. Curtis, "he said sadly, "I hope you come back soon. "

With that they were gone. That night David cried while his hand clutched a picture of a beautiful woman with a swollen stomach holding a young man's hand. Both smiling happily for the camera.

Hitomi

. Ok well this isn't one of my best works but it was something on my old account-Lin3- that I found and decided I am going to start taking those stories and start finishing them, and spell checking etc. Also I need a beta for this story, as for I am horrible at the English language.

If anyone is interested, please tell me in the form of a review. I will get back to you about it.

Also if you are someone who has read "Candy" in my other account, this is probably all I'm going to keep the same because, quite frankly, I sucked at writing back then-even more than I do now- but I wished to keep this chapter the same so people could still have the same connection with the story. I have went though it and fixed things I saw-quite a few- and am trying to make it a coherent story. So please, stay with me.

Well thank you for reading, so-please-r+r.


	2. Chapter 2 School days

"Hun, were back!"Yelled the mother of three children, hoping her son would respond, and maybe here her over his blaring music. The music stopped, there was shuffling, and Mrs. Curtis was glade to here the thumping of her eldest child's footsteps. Now she loved all her children, yes, but she had favored Darrell the most. Despite his sometimes ruthless, much less careless, attitude he was never the less her most dependable. She loved him dearly, and guessed it for him being the first of the three children. . . and if, she smiled amused, her husband had his way-out of four.

"Wha-Oh hi mom!" he chirped happily. He was in a overly good mood, she could tell, as for if he hadn't been then he would of said the usually, "Hi ma." and been on his way-music soon being up full blast.

"Can you please take these bag's to the kitchen? I have to clean Ponyboy up," she nodded to the bag's in her arms and then the teary eyed boy who was sniffling, running a muddy arm under his nose only succeeding in making his face more dirty.

"Aaaa little buddy," said Darry, he might have the tuff act around his friends, or be like any other teen, but he was quite the older brother. "What happen to you?"

Ponyboy, who had been sniffling half hart looking to his mother who was looking at him sadly while going to the kitchen to do the choir that she had assigned her son, looked up into the calm eyes of his eldest brother.

"He fell, "Said Soda. He had been standing there, he too quit muddy that surprised Darry, but the guilty look on Soda's face said it all. Soda probably had done something.

"How?" inquired Darryl, his big brother act showing. Soda flinched slightly and looked over to Ponyboy, half hart looking begging to be saved. But the youth only sniveled and wiped his eyes.

Sodapop muttered something forcing Darry to ask," Sorry, didn't here you. Can you repeat that. "in a tone that said, "You are to tell me right now mister."

"I pushed 'im."

Darry crossed his arms and was about to inquire more on the subject when his father's voice, lined thickly with the tone that told of a spanking, said, "And you're mother happened to of told me just, why, you pushed him. Now, Sodapop Lee Curtis, You are to tell me why in the world would you push you're younger brother into the lake?! He could of drowned! Thank god that boy saw him! What's his name? Mathers? Something like that? If Mathers out their hadn't saved him, he could be dead right now!"

Soda flinched and muttered a quite apology. His father, now calmed, kneeled down and whispered, "I'm sorry son, but you just don't do that. No matter what. Now you come on over here, I am quite sorry but I do have to punish you."

Soda looked teary eyed to his mother who nodded him over to the door. She then, seeing her son go up the stairs to a small room, about big enough to be a mini bedroom, in which they dubbed the punishing room. A child, when in time out, would normally go their, or to his room, Mrs. Curtis made her way over to the open door, stuck her head out and called,"All right, you can come in."

A boy, a grin spread across his face and a carefree attitude about him, steeped in. He was tall, dark haired and skinned, his eyes bright and laughing at all of the world.

"Call me Two-Bit mama. All of my friends do."

"Only, "she said, the same twinkle in her eye, "if you address me as Anabel. Or Bell."

Two-Bit grinned even wider if possible, and nodded, "Right, Bell."He watched as she picked up a sniveling Ponyboy and said, looking to the shivering child, "you ok kid?"

The youth looked at him and nodded, quite less sullen all of a sudden, a shaky grin spreading across his face.

"You're one cool kid, yeah dig? You're Tuff," Ponyboy's face lit up quickly and Mrs. Curtis laughed.

"Two bit, I'll be back, pleas can you stay with Darry. Call your mother if you need, the phones right in the living room."

Two-Bit nodded politely and turned to Darry.

"So what's your name?"

"Darry, you're . . .?"

"Two-Bit, "Two-Bit grinned widely, "I have a feeling were going to be reeely good friends. Especially since I'm oldest. I've gotta friend, Steve, that I think should meet Soda. I have a feeling they would hit it off pretty well."

Darry grind," Let's see if you can stay for dinner!"

Ponyboy, like always, woke in the early hours of the morning, sleepy eyed and dazed. But, noticing it was morning, he jumped excitedly out of his small bed and made his way down the stairs, and out the door.

He was clad in boxer's, covered up by a large shirt that was his older brother's, Soda, that traveled it's way to his shins', one side slipping of his shoulder, while he had messy hair and glassy eyes from the previous sleep. But a smile lit up his face as he stepped outside, catching a part of the morning sun rise. In all honesty Ponyboy, despite his age, love sunrise's and sun sets.

He couldn't help but be moved by the wading colors, creasing the sky as the kiss of dawn made its way slowly upon the morning dew grass, and the grate dark hills, filling them all with a golden light.

After about a hour of sitting, thinking, and mainly just relaxing he retired back inside, he got up. He was a child, and even though sitting still and watching a sunrise was very un-child like, staying there after beginning to fidget was even more un-child like. Though it could be blamed on the fact that he always wanted to be grown up. In his mind there really was nothing else to look forward to but grow up, buy a farm where him, his mom, dad, brothers and best friends would live, and have tons of animals and a large garden with three cars of his own, and an airplane in the back yard for flying.

Of course he didn't think these dreams were too far from reality, he always saved his money as much as he could, sometimes slipping up to buy some candy or a toy, but quickly reminding himself that he –must- get this place.

Grinning he walked over to the currently occupied bed of his older brother. Soda was always a nosy sleeper. He snored, drool going down the side of his face, a goofy grin playing on his features as he dreamt of all his wild fantasies.

Laughing, Pony ran over, jumped on the bed, shouting a good morning. Soda was up within minutes and, from what Pony could tell, so was his parents. Not stopping to let Soda clock him over the head he ran to the other room that used to be the study, but now was Darrys room. He jumped on the bed as his brother groaned and rolled over. Giggling he jumped up and down.

"Get up Darry come on get up!" Darry rolled over a scowl on his features-he was 'not' a morning person.

"I'm up," he grumbled and Pony boy laughed. Knowing that his brother was not to happy with him, he bent down, hugged him tightly, and kissed him on the cheek," Morning Darry," he repeated, voice muffled by his brothers neck. Darry sighed, not being able to stay mad at his younger brother. Smiling he put a well toned arm around the younger boy, pulling him forward to kiss him on the head.

"Morning bug."

"Aaw isn't that cute!" came a snigger from the doorway. Darryl groaned, just remembering that they let Two Bit stay for dinner.

A laugh and," Don't worry, if you pay me well enough I won't tell the press!" Darry laughed putting Pony on the ground.

"All right you wise crack," he said grinning," Lemme convince you otherwise."

And that was how the morning started at the Curtis house. Ending with Darryl being told not to run in the house, and all the boys being sent off to school. Everything was good, a perfect heaven on earth one could say, for now.

Later on, once the mess from that mornings breakfast had been cleaned, there was the problem of getting the kids to school on time.

Mainly, to put it all, it was hectic.

"Hurry Darry! You're going to be late for school!"

"What do you mean you don't know where you're special sock is Soda!? You don't 'have one!"

"Well I'm gonna have one now!"

"Is it always like this here?"

"Hurry up young man!"

"Were is Pony's back pack?!"

"Pretty much,"

"Since Darry got a friend over, can I have Jonny over on a school night?"

"Hurry!"

"No, or else this will happen more often, now hurry Pony."

"The car is waiting!"

"Car's can wait? I didn't know that one!"

"Yeah, but it's always like this dad."

"What is his problem?"

"Well now yeah do!"

"I donno..."

"sigh you're right, but do it for my sake OK? Your mom makes the rules. . ."

"Today is the first day back to school, Two bit, I must insisted you where this lovely tie."

"Aaaa! Mom!"

"Hush Darry" 

"But I thought you were, I donno, the 'man' of the house. What are you suppose to do if you don't make rules"

"Fear them son. You will understand when you're older and have a wife."  
"Mom Soda threw my tooth Brush in the toilet!"

"Hush Darry! Clean it and brush your teeth with it!"

"I can't, coz he's pretending to be a dog and is drinking toilet water!"

"SODA POP CURTIS! GET READY FOR SCHOOL, AND DRINK TOILET WATER LATER!"

"Yeah! Thank's mom!"

"Hun, I thought we were going to stop that habit of his . . ."

"I can ground him."

"My tooth brush . . ."

And, mainly, that is how their morning went. Not to mention, breaking the law by speeding, going down wrong lanes, and practically running over an old lady walking her dog, who shook her Cain yelling after them.

"Finely were at school."Breathed Darry. Then looking to Two Bit he said, "Sorry about my parents craziness. First day back to school is always crazy."

"Sorry? What for? Their cool!"Shouted Two Bit.

"mommy, my mouth taste icky, "whined Soda.

'Don't drink toilet water then."

"But I taste fine. It's just water."

"Then there's no reason for your mouth to taste icky."

"..."

"Now Pony, don't start fights, and listen to the teacher, that means no more daydreaming," his father was saying. Pony boy meanwhile was staring off at the classrooms, as their made their way to the office."Don't listen to bullies, remember just give 'em something to cry about if they bother you, listen to the teachers, listen to what they say, listen to the rules, and, by gal, how about trying to listen to me!"

Finally all the boys were dropped off at the classes, and before dropping pony off his mother reminded him," Remember to meet you're brother at the gate, ok? I don't want you wondering around. Wait for us to pick you up there, it might take a while since mommy has some extra work to do. I love you"

And Pony was now in the classroom, getting ready to run over to Johnny.

Turning around his parents left, feeling no worries about their son's safty.

Hitomi: Well I did a lot of editing from the original. Its still not all that grate though, but I'll be putting more into the next chapter. So please, R+R I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!!!!!


End file.
